


Хороший друг

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Post-Canon, Romance, Team as Family, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Чтобы помогать друг другу, совсем необязательно быть влюблённой парочкой.
Relationships: Kunieda Aoi & Oga Tatsumi
Kudos: 2





	Хороший друг

**Author's Note:**

> ЗФБ-19, WTF Beelzebub 2019
> 
> В манга-каноне упоминается, что мама Куниеды Аой, Куниеда Шинобу, исчезла при загадочных невыясненных обстоятельствах. Далее эта линия в каноне не получила развития. Поэтому автор раскрывает тему спецквеста (символика белой астры) и закрывает давний гештальт.

Солнце поднималось над горами и опускалось за горы. Небо темнело, пламенело закатными красками, обращалось бархатной тьмой с сияющими звёздами и светлело на рассвете, разгоралось в полдень. Реки текли и не поворачивались вспять. Нечисть существовала. Люди приходили в храм. Кота взрослел, а дедушка не становился моложе.

Аой… любила Огу Тацуми. И это оставалось столь же неизменным, как солнце, горы и небеса, как демоны и семейное дело, которое она наследовала.

Самое светлое, самое горькое её чувство. По правде, не самое отчаянное — не сравнится с потерей мамы. Но её любовь к Оге была полна нежной печали. Он будто бы не повзрослел — стоило ему объявиться в человеческом мире, и он чудачил, как в школьную пору, если не хуже. А она ничего не могла поделать — влюблённость в этого невозможного человека отпечаталась в её сердце золотым оттиском. И когда Ога приходил к ней и просил её помощи, единственный ответ ему был: «Да».

Может, не будь она так влюблена, она бы всё равно соглашалась помочь? Такой уж он был. Ему и Химекава помогал по первому зову. Но Аой не любила обманывать себя. Она сражалась на стороне Оги, который якшался с демонами, не потому, что он был хорошим человеком. Потому что она любила его и не могла иначе.

А он не мог быть её. И это она тоже принимала как данность. Ога, возможно, не встречался с Хильдой или с кем-то ещё, но он не хотел её и чрезвычайно талантливо избегал малейшего намёка на романтику или разговоров о чувствах. Ога две трети года пропадал в Демонии — даже не встретишь случайно. Аой тосковала по нему и привычно размышляла: может, оно и к лучшему? Не так больно, когда он появляется из портала пару раз в год. Но вдруг, если бы он маячил перед глазами всё время, она бы наконец разочаровалась в нём и разлюбила? Стало бы ей легче? Бывает ли легче, когда идеалы разбиваются и падают с пьедестала?

Однако Ога не давал повода разочароваться. Шли года, и он всё ещё оставался лучшим.

Был ли он хорошим человеком? Кажется, был. Аой не всегда могла мыслить трезво, когда речь заходила об Оге.

Но вот что ещё оставалось неизменным. Хорошим другом он всё-таки был.

Шёл пятый год после окончания школы, когда Ога ворвался на их семейный ужин через окно. Аой не накричала на него. Дедушка не прибил. Кота так вообще замер, не дыша. Потому что первыми словами Оги были:

— Я вышел на след твоей мамы, Куниеда. 

Без вести пропавшей мамы, которую уже давным-давно никто больше не искал. А ведь пытались. А её папа погиб, пытаясь. Дело было странное и тёмное. Дедушка в конце концов оставил поиски и выбрал жить и воспитывать внуков — её и двухлетнего Коту. Научил их защищаться и защищать людей, передавал им оберегаемое от посторонних глаз семейное наследие. 

Ога, пытаясь отдышаться, тем временем поздоровался, извинился за вторжение и поклонился — её дедушку он всё-таки очень уважал. А Кота крепко дружил с Вельзи, поэтому Кота, в общем-то, чаще виделся с Огой, чем сама Аой. Вернуться в реальность, осознать её, было трудно. А Ога потёр смущённо нос.

— Доедайте, собирайтесь и пойдём. Хотел всё рассказать, когда верну её, потому что Куниеда Шинобу точно ещё жива. Но до неё не так просто добраться, простите. Мне понадобится ваша помощь. 

Послышался шум вертолёта, и звуки не отдалялись, а приближались. У Аой был только один знакомый приятель с частным вертолётом. 

— Вся возможная помощь, — ухмыльнулся Ога. Но глаза его оставались серьёзными.

Где Химекава, там и клан якудза Канзаки, и Фуруичи со своими демонами, и Тоджо — который в одиночку стоит маленькой армии. Аой почти на автомате скользнула одеревеневшими пальцами по экрану и клавишам своего телефона — объявила общий сбор бывшим Краснохвосткам.

— Мисаки тоже будет, — просто сказал Ога. — Может, со своими.

Вот это было что-то новенькое. Потому что если Тоджо стоил одной небольшой армии, то Ога Мисаки — десятков армий или пары демонийских дивизий. Но она почти никогда не вмешивалась в дела своего «глупого младшего брата». Только вот у Аой не получалось удивиться. Ей хватило главной ошеломляющей новости, что Ога уже какое-то время искал её маму, знал теперь, что она правда жива и собирал всех.

Не первый раз они так собирались, не первый раз Аой отвечала Оге «да» на просьбу о помощи, но впервые — это всё было ради неё и её семьи.


End file.
